The Dare
by J24fan7
Summary: In order to get some studying done...Hermione must fulfill a dare given to her by Lavender,Parvati & Padma.What happens when the dare involves Harry aka the man Hermione's in love with!(Was here before but my account crashed!)R&R Pls.COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Dare

Chapter 1

Hermione walked into the library excitedly. She couldn't wait to study in piece for once, without Ron and Harry's complaining, as they were at Quidditch practise.

She couldn't understand them though, it was their 7th year and still they didn't want to study. "Oh well… their loss" she said to herself as she packed out all her books nicely.

She had her notes, quill and everything she needed to get studying ready, when she heard girls giggle. "Urgh" she said in frustration.

But she continued with her work, just to see if they'll stop… but they didn't. "That's it" she said after 2 more minutes. She got up and followed the sound of the giggles, where she found Lavender, Parvati and Padma talking.

She walked up to them. "Excuse me" she said, trying VERY hard to hold back the sarcasm in her voice. "Oh, hey Herms" they replied and continued talking. Hermione sighed. "Would you girls mind to go and talk somewhere else?" she asked.

They looked at her confused "Why?" asked Padma nicely. "Because, I'm trying to study and I can't get anywhere with you giggling so much" said Hermione. "Oh, sorry but… why don't you leave your study for a bit and come join us" said Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes "What are you doing?" she asked. "We're playing truth or dare" said Parvati with an excited smile.

Hermione's eyebrows raised, her eyes confused "No tha…" "We'll leave if you join us for one round" said Lavender quickly before Hermione could decline. Hermione thought for a minute.

"Alright fine" she said and took a seat at their round table next to Padma. "But only ONE and then you leave" said Hermione "Excellent" said Lavender and smiled mischievously.

"Ok… who was next?" she asked. "Me" said Parvati. "Ok… truth or dare?" asked Lavender "Mmm, truth" replied Parvati.

Everyone thought for a minute "HA…ok I have one" said Padma "How old were you when you got your first period?" Parvati blushed "PADMA"

 "What, we're all girls here… and you HAVE to answer it, other wise you know what happens… and you can't lie" said Padma. "What happens?" asked Hermione panicked.

 "It's a surprise… you won't know when or what will happen to you… but we will come for you when you least expect it" "You didn't tell me that, why do you do it anyway?" said Hermione her eyes wide.

 "Makes it more fun" said Lavender with an evil grin.

 "And how do you know if the person is lying or not?" she asked. "See this?" asked Lavender, pointing to a remembrall on the table.

"We charmed it, so it can tell when a person is lying when touching it, and instead of the smoke turning red when you've forgotten something… it turns red when you're lying so… Parvati, if you please" said Lavender with a sweet, yet teasing smile.

Parvati swallowed and placed her hand on the ball. "Twelve" she said and quickly removed her hand.

"Hey, you told me you were 15" said Padma. "Well…I …I … it's Hermione's turn" said Parvati quickly, trying to get the embarrassing situation out of the way.

"True, it is" said Lavender with that smile again while Padma looked at Hermione excitedly. Parvati let out a small breath. "Ok Herms… truth or dare?" asked Padma.

"U-um… uh" Hermione thought for a minute, she didn't want them to ask her something like they did Parvati so… "Dare" she said.

"Mmm, that's a tricky one…" said Lavender. Padma's nose crumbled up in thought as well.

 "I know" said Parvati. "Ok, spill" said Lavender. "Place your hand on the ball Hermione" "Why?" "Because, if you don't perform the dare within 24 hours well… you can think of the consequences yourself and the ball will tell us when your time is up" said Padma.

Hermione swallowed _"Is studying really worth this torture?" _she thought as she placed her hand on the ball. "Ok… hit me" said Hermione.

"Right… you and Harry share a common room and everything, cause you're head prefects, correct?" said Parvati "Yeah" said Hermione slowly, afraid of where this was going.

 "Ok, so you can like, go to Harry's room right?"

"Yeah, our rooms are separated by our bathroom" said Hermione "Brilliant… even better" "PARVATI" said Lavender and Padma "Just say the dare already" said Padma.

"Ok, ok… you, my dear Hermione… have to take a bath and shave your legs…" Lavender gasped "NO" she said sarcastically "Are you serious, she'll NEVER be able to do that" she continued. "Let me FINISH please" said Parvati and looked at Hermione again.

"Then…" Parvati glanced at Lavender "…you go to Harry's room, IN your pj's…" Hermione nodded as Parvati spoke "…take your body lotion and ask him to rub it into your legs for you" Parvati finished, with a smile.

Hermione gasped "What?" she breathed out. Lavender and Padma looked at each other, then at Parvati "Good one sis" said Padma, then they all looked at Hermione.

 "Well?" they asked "Well what?... there's NO way I'm going to do that" said Hermione

"It's not like you have a choice… and besides what's the worst that could happen?" said Lavender. "Well, Harry would think I'm crazy and… I mean what do I tell him… I mean why would I ask him something like that?" They all shrugged.

 "That's up to you, all we care about is that you do it, so… see you" they said removing the ball from beneath Hermione's hand, sealing the dare.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Hermione "Leaving, we said we would if you played one round, remember?" Hermione opened and closed her mouth… "Oh, and Herms… good luck" said Padma and they left giggling.

Hermione looked out the window "My life is over" she said and threw her head in her arms. This was not good at all, because… yes, she was in love with Harry Potter… which no-one knew of course.

And now, she was going to ask the man of her dreams a.k.a. her best FRIEND, to run his hands over her legs.

There was no way she could bale, who knows what those evil girls could do to her… no… she simply had to come up with a good idea, which Harry had to buy.

 "Come on, you're the smartest which in this school, surely you can come up with SOMETHING!" she thought.

 But after 5 minutes of hard thinking, she still had no good reason. "Maybe studying would open my mind to some ideas" she said and went over to her books, where she had left it earlier, before this nightmare fell upon her.  


	2. Chapter 2

                                                            Hi, Thanx for reviewing!! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! R&R please!

                                                                                                Chapter 2

Later that evening, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, serving herself dinner. Lavender and Parvati walked up to her and took a seat opposite her.

"Hey Herms" they said. "Hi" said Hermione "Where's the guys?" asked Lavender "Showering" Hermione replied. "Oh, ok… so have you come up with a strategy yet?" asked Lavender.

"For what?" asked Hermione. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other, then back at Hermione.

"The dare" said Parvati in an obvious tone. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she gasped "Don't tell me you've forgotten" said Lavender shocked. "I have" said Hermione desperately.

"Ooooh… well all we can say is, good luck … but remember, the clock is ticking" said Parvati with an evil grin "But, but can't I-"

"Speak of the devil and you step on its tail" said Lavender, interrupting Hermione. They all looked to what Lav was talking about.

Harry and Ron was entering the great hall, chatting. Parvati and Lavender giggled "See ya" they said and left quickly "But-" Hermione tried to say but they were already gone.

She swallowed hard, she had gotten so caught up in her work that it didn't only ease her mind… it made her forget the dare COMPLETELY.

"Hey Mione" said Harry as he took a seat next to her, he was the only one who called her that and she absolutely LOVED it.

"H-hey" she stuttered as Ron sat down opposite her. "You ok?" asked Harry. "Oh yeah, I'm fine… just fine" she lied and took a huge gulp from her water.

_"What am I going to do?" _she thought as Harry laughed at a joke. Oh that laugh, it just made all her worries melt away… unfortunately the dare couldn't just melt away.

Hermione sat in her and Harry's bathroom on the rim of the bathtub, in her pj's and the lotion for her legs in hand.

She had already brushed her teeth 20 times, hoping Harry would be asleep by the time she finished.

No such luck, he never really went to bed early.

On the other hand she was glad, cause she's afraid of what Lavender and the other 2 would do to her if she didn't do this.

So here she sat now, thinking of a way to approach Harry without humiliating herself.

 She stood up "Ok" she exhaled "Just go and ask him… no big deal… just get it over with" she said to herself.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she knocked on the door. "Come in" said Harry. Hermione turned the knob slowly and once inside, she greeted the sight of Harry sitting crossed-leg on his bed, paging through a Quidditch magazine.

"Hi Harry" she said nervously with a forced smile. "Hey Mione" said Harry without looking up "Since when do you knock?" he asked, closing the magazine. "Uh…I …I just thought you might be getting dressed" said Hermione.

 Harry looked at her confused "You've never thought of it before" he said. "Well… I figured I ought to" said Hermione "But-" "Can we just drop this Harry… that's not why I came here" said Hermione

"Sorry… what is it you came here for?" he asked curiously "I-I ..." Hermione felt the butterflies forming in her stomach again. "Um… I wanted to ask you something… uh…" _"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" _she thought.

"Ok… shoot" said Harry casually. "Ok… it's just…I , oh this is so stupid" Harry looked at her confused "I'm sure it's not. Why don't you come sit here on the bed?" "Ok" said Hermione and climbed onto the bed with Harry.

 "What's with the lotion?" asked Harry as she sat down. _"This is your queue Hermione"_ she yelled to herself. "Well, it's part of what I need to ask you" she said.

"Ok… but I still don't know what it is you want to ask" said Harry. "Ok… see… the thing is… um, today in Care of Magical Creatures I bruised my hands…" Hermione lied "…a-and I can't rub this lotion into my legs, cause it hurts… um, so… I just shaved my legs but now I need to put this lotion on, so my legs stay hair-free for a whole week so… I was wondering if…" Hermione trailed off. "Yeah?" asked Harry.

Hermione swallowed slightly "If you would mind doing it for me" said Hermione quickly and shut her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

She was expecting Harry to burst out laughing any second now… but instead "Sure… just lay back on the bed, as long as your hands get better" said Harry kindly, taking the bottle from Hermione. Hermione looked at him in shock, she didn't think he'd be this nice about it and did as he said, laying back into the bed.

 Harry placed Hermione's legs over his lap, so he could reach every spot.

Hermione felt a tingle sensation fill her body as Harry made little dots of cream on the top of her right leg. Then he closed the bottle and set to work with the task at hand.

He started at her upper thigh, just below her pj's and since they were so short, he would touch her underwear if he went just a few fingers higher, which made Hermione totally numb.

 She closed her eyes and choked back a moan… Harry was SO good with his hands, and she made a mental note to thank the girls.

He ran his hands over her legs slowly, making sure he did it thoroughly and Hermione just felt like she could stay like this forever. It was bliss as Harry finished her right leg, moving to her left now, giving it the same treatment.

But her bliss shattered as Harry interrupted her thoughts "Hermione, something just occurred to me… how did you shave your legs if your hands are sore?" he asked as he started with her upper thigh again.

Hermione's eyes snapped open "Uh… I … a spell, I used a spell" she said quickly, finding it hard to concentrate while he was doing such wonderful things to her legs.

"Well, if you know a spell… why not just use it every day in stead of rubbing in the lotion?" asked Harry. _"Damn Harry, stop being so smart"  Hermione_ thought.

"Um, because then I don't have to worry about it at all for an entire week, that's all" said Hermione "Oh ok… I guess it makes sense" said Harry as he moved to her ankle.

Hermione let out a silent breath.

She relaxed once again at the feel of his touch, she felt her cheeks burn. Harry ran his hands over her leg one last time and slapped her upper thighs jokingly as he said

"There, all done" "Hey, ow" said Hermione and they both laughed as Harry placed the bottle on his bedstand. Then he turned back to her, looking confused, as though he was thinking hard "But Hermione?" he asked "Yeah?"

"We didn't have Care of Magical Creatures today"…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thanx SO much for the reviews!! (Tamar, hope you got this in time!! I hurried just so you could get it! ;-)) For the rest of you nice people, **jessclifton****; **yougot the message to Harry's behavior! ;-). Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanx for reviewing and please tell me what you think of the ending!

Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I, I … oh… I …um" Hermione stuttered then looked at her hands. She didn't know what to say. Harry sighed "Hermione… what's going on?" he asked. She swallowed. "It's, I just… ok, I lied to you" she said "What do you mean?" asked Harry.

She finally looked up "Today, when I went to study in the library… Lavender, Parvati and Padma gave me a dare, and I didn't have a choice but to take it cause I really wanted to study and… and so the deal was, if they could dare me, they'll leave" said Hermione, constantly breaking eye contact with Harry. "So, the dare was?" Harry asked, a down tone filling his voice.

"I should ask you to rub the lotion into my legs for me… they were very specific" she added quickly "So, there's no hair shaving spell?" asked Harry "No" said Hermione in a soft voice "You're hands aren't hurt in any way?" Hermione swallowed before saying "No".

 "Well… why didn't you just tell me from the beginning that it was all a stupid dare?" asked Harry, anger now filling his voice. "Because… because I figured you wouldn't mind" said Hermione, totally surprised at Harry's sudden change of mood.

"Oh, you FIGURED I wouldn't mind… what made you FIGURE that?" said Harry as he got up. "I… I don't know… did you?" asked Hermione, careful not to use the wrong words.

"That's beside the point… the point is… you lied to me, used me and expect me to smile and be all happy about it, because you FIGURED I would" "Harr-"

 "NO… you know what Hermione… just go ok… leave me alone, cause you CLEARLY don't care AT ALL what I feel" he said crossing his arms angrily. Hermione got off the bed "But Harry I …" "Now" said Harry as he opened his bedroom door and motioned for her to leave. Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat.

 She looked at Harry as her eyes glazed over and she walked closer to the door "Har-" "Goodnight, Hermione" he said as he walked back to his bed

"And close the door behind you" he said as he looked out the window. Hermione gave one last look at him as a tear trickled down her cheek "I'm sorry" she said softly, yet Harry heard it.

Then she left, slamming the door shut and Harry closed his eyes as she did so. Then he slumped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh as he threw his head in his hands.

Hermione fell onto her bed, breaking down in sobs… she had NOT planned for it to work out like that at all. Not only did she ruin the little chance of ever telling him how she felt but she ruined their friendship as well.

"I'm such an idiot" she said.

Then she got under the sheets and clutched them tightly around her. _"I'm sorry Harry… why wouldn't he just hear me out?"_ she thought. _"And what did he mean ' I didn't care about what he felt'… what DOES he feel?"_ she thought. Her heart was aching. It wasn't her intention to hurt him. Hermione cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sunlight beaming into her room. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned away from the sharp sun.

 She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time, 8:30. Breakfast was in half an hour, since it was Saturday. She rubbed her cheeks, which was sticky from crying and the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

A pang of guilt and sadness filled her heart. She didn't know if she'll ever be able to look Harry in the eye again.

She sighed and decided that she can't just lie in bed and mope all day. So she got up and dressed herself in a comfortable jean and top, along with a jersey. She glanced at the door, which will lead her to Harry's room after washing her face.

She only hoped they could at least talk things out. She headed down stairs and found the common room deserted. Then she walked to the great hall with a slow pace.

 She felt nervous as she entered, afraid to see Harry.

To her surprise he wasn't there. She spotted Ron and went to sit next to him. "Hey" she said. "Hey, are you ok… you look like you didn't sleep much" said Ron as he took a toast. "I didn't" replied Hermione. "What's wrong?" asked Ron.

 "Nothing… have you seen Harry?" "No, I thought he was coming with you" "No, I haven't seen him yet" Ron looked at Hermione confused "Well, he's got to eat some time, he'll probably be here in a minute" said Ron, before taking a sip of his juice.

"Yeah, probably" said Hermione, fidgeting with the food in her plate. Then she pushed it aside "I'm not hungry… I'm gonne go look for Harry ok" she said as she got up. Ron just looked at her confused again and just replied "Ok, see you"

Hermione walked along the corridors until she came to a door that lead her to the green grounds of Hogwarts. She felt a slight breeze blowing over her face as she headed for the lake… when she found that she wasn't the only one in the mood for nature today.

She breathed in and exhaled slowly as she approached Harry, who was throwing pebbles into the lake, slowly.

She walked even slower as she came closer. She was thinking of turning around and running away, before she stepped on a few pebbles.

Harry turned to see who it was and just looked at Hermione before turning back to the lake. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he threw another pebble.

Hermione opened her mouth but had no idea what to say. She looked at the ground. There was a minute of silence, except for the water splashes of Harry's pebbles.

Hermione was about to say sorry, when Harry suddenly turned around "Ok look… I'm sorry, I COMPLETELY overreacted last night… it WAS just a dare and I didn't handle it the right way… and… yeah… I'm sorry" he said looking at the ground.

Hermione smiled faintly "It's ok… I'm the idiot… I should have just told you that it was a dare… but why DID you react the way you did, if I may ask?" said Hermione, walking a little closer to Harry.

"You may… well, I might as well tell you" said Harry "Tell me what?" asked Hermione curiously. "Well… I guess I felt hurt because… you did it because someone told you to… not because you wanted me to do it and… I thought you wanted me to do it because you, you might feel the same way I do-"

"What way is that?" Hermione asked, feeling excitement bubbling in her "The way you feel… when you're in love with someone" said Harry, looking into her eyes.

"That's what I feel Hermione… I'm in love with you… no, I'm madly in love with you and I'm going nuts because I never have the nerve to tell you and I want so desp…"

Harry was cut off by Hermione, crushing her lips onto his in a burning kiss as she pulled him closer by his shirt. He kissed her back as he pulled her closer around her waist. After a minute or so, they pulled apart breathing hard.

Harry blinked "Wow" he exclaimed and licked his lips. "Tell me about it" Hermione said, still breathing hard. She placed her hands on his chest "Harry… I love you too, and I did want you to do that because it's what I wanted, really… I just didn't know if you felt the same way I did" said Hermione, bringing her arms around his neck.

Harry smiled "What way is that?" he asked. Hermione smiled as she looked into his eyes "The way you feel when you're in love with someone" she said.

Harry's smile grew and he took her hands in his "Well now you know… and… I think it would be fair if I asked you to repay the favor… don't you agree?" said Harry with a sly grin. "I do agree…I'm at your service" said Hermione with a smile.

Harry glanced at the castle, saying "Well in that case, why don't we head back to our room and I'll inform you with every detail" "Sounds good to me" said Hermione and gave him another kiss before they headed back inside.

THE END


End file.
